Meanie and their children
by Shappire Crystal
Summary: OS tentang keluarga kecil dari Meanie Couple
1. Chapter 1

**Meanie and their children**

Cast :

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo (GS)

Kim Minhyuk (3 tahun)

Kim Eunwoo (3 tahun)

SUMMARY :

Sebuah kisah keluarga kecil Meanie dengan 2 orang anaknya yang kembar.

.

.

.

"Mamaaaaaaa..." seorang anak kecil laki-laki berjalan menghampiri ibunya yang sedang didapur sambil mengucek mata dengan tangan mungilnya.

Wanita cantik itu menengok mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya lalu tersenyum mendapati putra kecilnya datang dengan rambut kusut masih memakai piyama bergambar pororo.

"Anak mama sudah bangun", lalu memeluk dan menggendong putranya.

"Hoaaaammmmm"

"Eeehh masih ngantuk ya nak?" lalu mengecup manis kening putranya.

"Maaa, papa manaaa?"

"Papa masih bobo sayang, ada dikamar"

"Hyuk-ie mau ketemu papa"

"Iya boleh tapi jangan ganggu papa ya, papa baru pulang tengah malam masih cape"

"Iya ma..." Minhyuk mengangguk mengerti.

"Maaaaaa... Woo-ie mau digendong juga"

Tiba-tiba ada suara anak perempuan meminta kepada ibunya.

"Eoohh, Woo-ie sudah bangun juga?" ia menjawab sambil nenurunkan putranya.

"Sini sayang, mama peluk" lalu putri kecil itu menghampiri ibunya.

"Selamat pagi sayang" ucap sang mama sambil mencium pipi putrinya.

"Pagi mama", balas Eunwoo dan mencium pipi mamanya juga.

"Woo-ie ayo kita ke kamarl mama, papa sudah puwang", ajak Minhyuk ke adik kembarannya.

"Papa sudah puwang ma?", tanya Eunwoo dengan tatapan matanya yang bulat lucu seperti milik papanya.

"Iya sayang papa sudah pulang"

"Asiikkk Woo-ie mau ketemu papa" lalu ia dan saudara kembarnya pergi ke kamar orang tuanya.

Wonwoo ibu dari sikembar tersenyum melihat putra-putrinya lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan didapur yang sempat tertunda.

*kreeeeeeeeettttt* pintu dibuka perlahan oleh sikembar lalu mereka menemukan papanya masih tertidur pulas.

"Woo-ie jangan berlisik, papa masih bobo" bisik Minhyuk.

"Iyaahh..."

Lalu mereka naik ke tempat tidur perlahan.

Menyadari ada sesuatu yang bergerak, Mingyu papa sikembar membuka matanya.

Melihat papanya membuka mata, sikembar berteriak senang.

"Paaapppaaaaaaaaa...!" teriak sikembar

"Hmmm anak papa udah pada bangun"

Lalu Mingyu memeluk sikembar dan mencium setiap kening sikembar.

"Papa kangen kalian, Hyuk-ie sama Woo-ie kangen juga ga sama papa?"

"Kangen paaaaaa" jawab sikembar berbarengan.

Sudah 4 hari Mingyu tidak bertemu istri dan anaknya karena tugas keluar kota, rasa lelahnya seolah terbayar melihat keceriaan anak kembarnya dipagi hari.

Minhyuk saking girangnya melompat-lompat dikasur, sementara Eunwoo lebih memeluk papanya.

"Papa sudah bangun?" Wonwoo masuk kekamar dan melihat suaminya sudah bangun.

"Mm iya sayang"

"Pa, mama mau ke minimarket sebentar, tolong jaga anak-anak ya" pamit Wonwoo pada Mingyu.

"Iya mama sayang"

"Ma, Woo-ie mau susu pisang"

"Hyuk-ie juga"

"Arraseo, nanti mama belikan tapi kalian jangan nakal ya"

"Neee" jawab sikembar barengan

Lalu Wonwoo pergi ke minimarket.

"Hyuk-ie jangan lompat-lompat begitu nanti kamu jatuh" larang Mingyu pada putranya.

Yang dilarang tidak mau mendengar lalu berhenti sendiri.

"Bocoorll... Bocorrlll..." ujar Minhyuk

"Apanya yang bocor?" tanya Mingyu bingung

"Eoohhh pempes Hyuk-ie bocorll.." teriak Eunwoo sambil menunjuk celana Minhyuk yang sudah basah kena ompol.

"Haaah? Yak, papa kan sudah bilang jangan lompat-lompat"

Mingyu segera melepas popok putranya namun terlambat, popoknya sudah sangat berat dan basah, bahkan ompol anaknya sudah mengenai seprei.

"Aigooo ayo dibasuh"

Mingyu menuntun putranya ke kamar mandi.

"Kamu tunggu sini, papa mau buang pempers lalu ambil pempers baru dan celana".

Minhyuk mengangguk tanda mengerti, ia menunggu papanya sambil main air dikamar mandi.

Eunwoo yang mengikuti ke kamar mandi lalu ikutan main air.

"Astagaaaa kenapa kalian main air, jadi basah semua eooh", omel Mingyu.

"Papa.. Hyuk-ie mau poop"

"Papa.. Woo-ie mau mandi saja"

Saat itu Mingyu kebingungan anak kembarnya meminta dalam waktu yang sama.

"Tunggu Hyuk-ie", Mingyu mengangkat tubuh putranya untuk duduk di kloset.

Minhyuk duduk di kloset dan mulai aktivitas panggilan alamnya.

"Papaaaa... Woo-ie mau mandi tapi jangan disini, ee' Hyuk-ie baaauuu", rengek putrinya.

"Arraaa... Woo-ie mandi dikamar mandi luar ya"

"Hyuk-ie disini dulu ya, papa mau mandiin Woo-ie, nanti kalau sudah selesai teriak ya"

"Iya paa.."

Lalu Mingyu menggendong putrinya keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar mandi satunya lagi, sementara Minhyuk masih poop dikamar mandi dalam.

Setelah memandikan Eunwoo, Mingyu memakaikan minyak telon dan bedak bayi pada tubuh putrinya.

"Sini Woo-ie rambutnya papa keringkan dulu", Mingyu mengeringkan rambut putrinya yang basah dengan pakai hairdryer.

"Paaaaaaaaa papaaaaaaa, Hyuk-ie sudah selesaii..." teriak Minhyuk dari dalam kamar mandi dikamar orang tuanya, namun papanya tak kunjung datang.

"Nah sudah kering rambutnya", lalu Mingyu menyisir pelan rambut lurus nan hitam putrinya.

Saat akan memakaikan bedak ke wajah putrinya ia mendengar putranya menjerit menangis.

"Aigooo aku lupa Minhyuuukkk... Woo-ie disini ya, papa mau liat Hyuk-ie" lalu ia memakaikan bedak dengan asal ke wajah putrinya.

"Huaaaaaa papaaa papaaaaaa..." Minhyuk menangis, menjerit memanggil papanya dan Mingyu datang tergesa-gesa.

"Maaf papa lama Hyuk-ie"

"Huaaa papa kemanaaa, Hyuk-ie panggil-panggil" air mata Minhyuk sudah banjir.

Mingyu menekan tombol flush di kloset

"Iya iya maafin papa yaaa, nah sekarang Hyuk-ie mandi ya"

Disela-sela mandinya Minhyuk masih terisak sedih, Mingyu merasa bersalah pada putranya karena tidak mendengar putranya memanggil karena suara berisik dari hairdryer saat mengeringkan rambut putrinya.

Setelah memandikan Minhyuk, ia menuntun putranya ke kamar anaknya untuk berpakaian.

Saat itu Wonwoo baru kembali dari minimarket dan membawa sekantong belanjaan.

"Huuuuaaaa huaaaaa" tiba-tiba Eunwoo menangis keluar kamar karena mendengar pintu rumah terbuka dan melihat ibunya masuk.

"Astagaaa Woo-ie kenapa nak?" tanya Wonwoo pada putrinya.

Ia kaget melihat putrinya menangis, ditambah lagi yang dipakai putrinya, celana legging yang dipakai terbalik, lalu kenapa wajah putrinya cemat cemot karena bedak?

Aaah ini pasti kerjaan Mingyu, gumam Wonwoo

"Mamaaaaa... Mamaaaa... Woo-ie sakit peyuuttt" air mata mengucur deras dari mata Eunwoo

"Eooh kamu sudah pulang sayang, Woo-ie kenapa nangis?" tanya Mingyu pada istri dan putrinya.

Wonwoo melihat keadaan suaminya yang masih pakai piyama berantakan, bajunya basah karena habis memandikan kedua anaknya, ia tersenyum menahan geli.

"Woo-ie sakit peyuuuttt, darli tadi teyiak panggil papaaaaaa... Aaaaaa..." tangis Eunwoo pecah merasa tidak diperhatikan papanya.

"Ya sudah sama mama ya ke kamar mandi", bujuk Wonwoo ke putrinya.

"Ngga maaauuu,, maau sama papaaaa Aaaaaa..."

Mingyu hanya bisa tarik nafas lalu menggendong putrinya menuju kamar mandi. Eunwoo memang sangat manja saat ada Mingyu dirumah.

Wonwoo menaruh belanjaan di meja dapur lalu memakaikan baju Minhyuk.

Setelah kedua anaknya rapi, giliran Mingyu yang akan pergi mandi.

"Hyuk-ie sama Woo-ie disini ya, mama mau nyiapin baju buat papa", ucapan Wonwoo hanya dibalas anggukan karena mereka sibuk minum susu pisang kemasan yang dibeli Wonwoo di minimarket sambil menonton tv acara anak-anak.

Wonwoo menuju kamarnya dan melihat suaminya terkapar dikasur, kelelahan setelah mengurus anak kembarnya.

"Kenapa tiduran disini sayang, kan sepreinya kena ompol Hyuk-ie"

Wonwoo membuka lemari dan mengeluarkan seprei bersih

"Terima kasih sayang..." Mingyu memeluk tubuh istrinya dari belakang, melingkarkan kedua tangan di pinggang ramping istrinya, lalu mencium lembut leher jenjang Wonwoo, menyembunyikan wajahnya dileher Wonwoo dan menghirup aroma tubuh istrinya membuat ia merasa sangat nyaman.

"Terima kasih untuk apa?"

"Terima kasih telah menjadi istriku, pendamping hidupku, ibu dari anak-anakku"

"Waeyoo apa tadi sikembar merepotkanmu?" tanya Wonwoo agak curiga dengan pernyataan suaminya. Wonwoo balik badan sehingga berhadapan langsung dengan Mingyu.

Mingyu hanya nyengir hingga memperlihatkan taring giginya yang membuat Wonwoo jatuh cinta saat berkenalan dulu masa-masa kuliah. Mingyu terlihat sangat tampan saat tersenyum.

Wonwoo mengalungkan tangannya di leher suaminya lalu mencium lembut bibir suaminya.

Mereka saling melumat bibir, Mingyu sangat menikmatinya hingga meremas pinggang Wonwoo.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu sibuk mengurus si kembar sendirian, kamu pasti sangat lelah setelah perjalanan jauh."

"Aniyaaa... Aku senang mengurus mereka karena mereka buah hati kita berdua, justru aku sangat salut kepada kamu, setiap hari kamu merawat dan menjaga mereka sendirian disaat aku pergi bekerja."

"Itu sudah tugasku sebagai ibu dari mereka sayang, mandilah setelah itu kita sarapan"

"Aku masih kangen sama kamu sayang"

Mingyu memeluk erat wanita yang sangat ia cintai.

"Yak cepatlah mandi, kasihan anak-anak kalau telat makan", Wonwoo memukul dada bidang Mingyu.

"Arraseo Ny. Kim" balas Mingyu sambil tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Wonwoo sebelum pergi mandi, Wonwoo yang dipanggil Ny. Kim merona malu, wajahnya memerah.

Lalu ia segera mengganti seprei dengan yang bersih dan menyiapkan baju Mingyu.

Menjadi seorang istri dan ibu kedua anak memang sangat melelahkan, tapi Wonwoo jalani dengan senang hati. Seprei yang kena ompolan Minhyuk segera ia masukan ke mesin cuci, lalu ia menyiapkan sarapan.

Saat mengecek sikembar yang sedang asik minum susu pisang, ia kaget melihat kedua anaknya blepotan susu.

"Astagaaaa Hyuk-ie Woo-ie kenapa baju kalian basah eooh?"

"Susunyaaaa tumpah maaa" jawab Hyuk-ie polos.

"Tadi ada Lobo Poli maa, Hyuk-ie lompat-lompat sambil nyanyi tlus susunya tumpah kena baju Hyuk-ie tlus Hyuk-ie jatuh nindih Woo-ie jadi susu Woo-ie jatuh juga", adu Eunwoo panjang lebar.

Wonwoo hanya tarik nafas dan memijit pelipisnya, kepalanya mulai pusing, ia butuh obat sakit kepala sepertinya.

"Baiklah kalian ke kamar mandi, tunggu mama disana, mama bersihkan bekas tumpahan susu dulu, mengerti", perintah tegas Wonwoo kepada anak-anaknya.

Mereka mengangguk lalu menuruti perintah ibunya.

"Haah ya ampun, mereka sudah mandi jadi lengket lagi badannya", gumam Wonwoo sambil membersihkan sisa susu dilantai.

Entah ada kejadian apalagi nanti, ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi tingkah anak-anaknya.

****************************************************END*********************************************

Terinspirasi karena punya keponakan laki-laki yang berumur 3 tahun, maka lahirlah ff ini.

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca recehan ff ini, hihi semoga menghibur.

Happy Weekend

Selamat Hari Mingyu

20 Nov 2016


	2. Chapter 2

**Meanie and their children**

 **Always loving you**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (GS)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 14.15 waktu setempat…

"Pa, kebutuhan rumah sudah banyak yang habis, bagaimana kalau kita ke supermarket?", pinta Wonwoo kepada Mingyu, sambil membolak balik lembaran majalah.

"Boleh sayang, nanti setelah sikembar bangun kita pergi sama-sama", jawab Mingyu sambil sibuk mengganti channel acara tv.

Siang itu Wonwoo sedang berdua saja dengan Mingyu suaminya diruang tamu rumah mereka, sementara si kembar Minhyuk dan Eunwoo sedang tidur siang dikamar.

Wonwoo yang duduk disofa sebelah Mingyu menyender dengan manja sambil membaca majalah wanita, lalu Mingyu mengelus pelan rambut sang istri sambil sesekali menghirup wangi shampoo dari rambut Wonwoo.

"Hooaaammm", Wonwoo menguap.

"Eooh kamu _ngantuk_ sayang? Tidurlah sebentar".

"Aniya,, aku mau disini sama kamu", Wonwoo bangun meletakkan majalah dimeja lalu kembali memeluk Mingyu sambil menatap wajah suaminya.

"Eiiihhh,,, istriku, cintaku, sayangku, manisku, kekasihku, wanitaku, tambatan hatiku, ibu dari anak-anakku, pendamping hidupku, menantu kesayangan ibuku, putri kesayangan mertuaku, lagi manja banget hari ini", goda Mingyu sambil nyolek ujung hidung mancung Wonwoo lalu tersenyum genit.

Wonwoo yang mendengar ucapan Mingyu hanya terdiam kaget, memandang dengan tatapan tajam mendengar gombalan suaminya yang panjang seperti itu, lalu melepas pelukan.

"Waeyo,, apa omonganku ada yang salah?", tanya Mingyu bingung lalu menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Ck,, apa kau belajar menggombal dari Soonyoung?", selidik Wonwoo dengan wajah yang datar.

Kwon Soonyoung teman mereka sejak menjadi mahasiswa memang terkenal pintar menggombal sejak jatuh cinta pada gadis pujaan hatinya si Lee Jihoon.

"Waahh daebak, kamu memang istri yang pintar, _koq_ kamu bisa tahu?", Mingyu _cengar-cengir_ dengan tebakan Wonwoo lalu mengusak pelan poni panjang rambut Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja aku tahu Kim Mingyu, aku sudah mengenalmu 7 tahun, kau itu kan orangnya paling tidak bisa menggombal", jawab Wonwoo sambil mencubit gemas pipi Mingyu tanpa melepas tangannya.

"Aduuh aduuh sayang sakit", rintih manja Mingyu lalu Wonwoo melepas cubitannya.

"Jangan dicubit manis, mending dicium aja hmmm", goda Mingyu _colek-colek_ lengan Wonwoo sambil meminta cium ke pipinya.

"Dasar gombal", Wonwoo _menoel_ pipi dengan jarinya.

"Tapi kamu suka kan, kamu cinta kan sama aku, Kim Wonwoo", balas Mingyu memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Wonwoo lalu mengecup bibir tipis istrinya, kedua tangan Mingyu melingkar dipinggang Wonwoo.

Dibalas dengan ciuman, Wonwoo menatap tajam Mingyu.

"Isshhh nyebelin", Wonwoo mencubit dada Mingyu dengan gemas.

"Tapi suka kan?", goda Mingyu lalu cium pipi Wonwoo sebelah kanan.

"Dasar genit"

"Biarin, genitnya cuma sama kamu aja koq", lalu Mingyu cium pipi Wonwoo yang sebelah kiri.

Wajah Wonwoo sudah memerah seperti buah tomat karena malu digoda Mingyu.

"Eiihh cantiknya istriku kalau lagi malu-malu". Mingyu merasa belum puas menggoda istrinya ia terus mencium wajah istrinya.

Wonwoo yang malu hanya memejamkan matanya, Mingyu berhenti mencium dan melihat Wonwoo sambil tersenyum geli. Merasa Mingyu sudah berhenti, Wonwoo membuka matanya dan melihat Mingyu senyum-senyum nakal.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh,,," Wonwoo berteriak dengan imut lalu memeluk dan menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di dada Mingyu.

"I love you so much my lovely wife, Kim Wonwoo", Mingyu mencium puncak kepala istrinya sambil memeluk erat tubuh Wonwoo.

"I love you too, my handsome husband Kim Mingyu", jawab Wonwoo sambil menatap Mingyu.

Mingyu menurunkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir Wonwoo dengan lembut. Acara menggombal ditutup dengan adegan mereka yang berciuman dengan ditemani tv yang masih menyala.

"Maaammmmaaa.…" teriak seorang anaknya membuat Mingyu dan Wonwoo menghentikan kegiatannya.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu kaget lalu menengok mencari anaknya yang memanggil tapi tidak menemukan anaknya, takut terjadi sesuatu pada anaknya Wonwoo bangun untuk mengecek.

"Aku ke kamar anak-anak", Wonwoo bangun menuju kamar anaknya.

"Aku ikut", Mingyu mengekor dibelakang Wonwoo.

Sesampai didepan pintu kamar anaknya, Wonwoo membuka perlahan dan melihat kedua anaknya masih tertidur pulas, mereka berdua bernafas lega, takut-takut anaknya memergoki orang tuanya tadi, tapi ternyata masih pada tidur.

"Mamaa… Hyuk-ie mau Lobo Poooli…." Minhyuk mengigau, sepertinya sedang mimpi minta dibelikan mainan Robo Poli karakter kesukaan putra kecilnya.

Mingyu tidak kuat menahan tawanya melihat anaknya mengigau, takut anaknya terbangun Wonwoo melirik tajam ke arah Mingyu lalu menutup kembali pintu kamar anaknya.

"Jangan keras-keras nanti mereka bangun", omel Wonwoo.

"Huffpppttt,,, sifatnya mirip sekali seperti kamu sayang", lagi-lagi Mingyu menggoda Wonwoo.

"Eooh kapan aku begitu?"

"Eiiiih tentu saja kamu tidak ingat, terkadang saat kamu kelelahan kamu mengigau juga, tapi kamu sangat manis saat mengigau", Mingyu mengedip nakal ke arah Wonwoo.

"Isshhh nyebelin", Wonwoo merengut dengan ekspresi mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo,,, kenapa hari ini kamu selalu menggodaku sayang? Kita lanjutkan yang tadi gimana?"

"Shirreoo…." tolak Wonwoo lalu pergi meninggalkan Mingyu.

"Eh kamu mau kemana sayang?"

"Aku mau angkatin jemuran, dan sebaiknya kamu membantuku Tuan Kim Mingyu"

"Baiklah Ny. Kim Wonwoo"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Terima kasih para reader yang sudah mau membaca, favorite dan follow ff ini. Aku terharu, awalnya hanya iseng aja sekedar mengisi waktu luang hihi…

Buat **Cha KristaFer** ini udah bisa disebut sequel belom? Hihi…

Buat **MeliaWon** terima kasih atas kritik dan sarannya ^^,

Buat **Devil Prince** semoga ga pusing baca ff yang ini, hihi…

Buat **wowowo** Minhyuk dan Eunwoo disini bukan dari idol, aku cuma pinjem nama aja karna ada pengambilan nama Min dan Woo dari dua nama itu, walau aku juga suka liat Minhyuk BTOB dan Eunwoo Astro yang kiyut-kiyut.

Buat **Yuanita** Aju Nice kata Sebongie…

Buat **carrotforsvt** di ff ini udah _'tsundere'_ belom? hihi…

Akhir kata terima kasih sudah membaca Annyeong ^^….

Silahkan kalau berkenan untuk mereview

 **Selasa, 22 November 2016**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLIDAY**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (GS)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :**

 **Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Just for fun! Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo yang sedang duduk dimeja riasnya. Wonwoo sedang bersiap untuk tidur, ia rajin memakai krim pelembab agar kulit cantiknya terjaga.

"Ini buat apa ma?" Mingyu memegang benda bulat yang bertuliskan _night_ _cream_.

"Krim malam" jawab Wonwoo sambil tetap fokus melihat ke cermin.

"Kalau ada malam berarti ada siang, jadi kamu selalu pakai bergantian?" Wonwoo hanya mengangguk. Mingyu membungkukkan badannya lalu memeluk istri tercintanya dari belakang. "Kamu tahu tidak apa yang tidak perlu dipakai bergantian tapi selalu awet?"

"Apa?"

"Cintaku terhadap kamu" Mingyu terkekeh geli sementara Wonwoo memutar bolanya tanda tak tertarik gombalan suaminya.

"Apaan sih, 'ngga lucu ah"

"Eeiih 'ngga lucu ya" Mingyu bangun lalu menyender meja rias dengan posisi menghadap kearah istrinya, ia terus memandangi wajah cantik istrinya.

"Papa apaan sih koq liatinnya begitu?" Wonwoo malu-malu sambil cubit gemas perut suaminya.

"Eiih digombalin 'ngga mau, harus ditatap sama suami kamu yang tampan ini ya biar kamu tersipu malu"

"Apaan sih" Wonwoo menyisir rambutnya lalu bangun lantas mengalungkan kedua tangan pada leher Mingyu. Ia menyipitkan matanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya ke arah Mingyu, Mingyu yang tergoda bergerak memegang pinggul istrinya dan memajukan bibirnya ingin melumat bibir istrinya, seketika Wonwoo melepaskan tangannya dan berbalik menuju tempat tidur mereka dan bersembunyi dibalik selimut.

"Eiih nakal ya berani godain" Mingyu menyusul istrinya lalu memeluknya.

"Ma, sabtu besok aku dapat undangan dari relasi ada _family gathering_ di pulau Jeju. Aku sudah pesan tiket untuk kita berempat"

" _Jinjja_!" Wonwoo terbangun sambil menatap suaminya, Mingyu mengangguk tersenyum lalu ia kembali tiduran di dada bidang suaminya.

"Sudah lama sejak aku hamil dan melahirkan si kembar, kita tidak pergi berlibur jauh"

Mingyu mengelus sayang rambut istrinya " _Ara_ , kamu pasti bosan dirumah terus, tidurlah kamu pasti lelah" Mingyu mencium puncak kepala istrinya dengan lembut.

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu untuk berlibur tiba, kegembiraan terpancar dari kedua anak Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Wonwoo sibuk menyiapkan segala keperluan sikembar. Bohyuk adik Wonwoo sudah datang dari pagi, ia diminta tolong untuk mengantarkan ke bandara. Ia menunggu sambil menjaga keponakannya di ruang tamu.

" _Samchon_ , apa ikut bersama Woo- _ie_?"

" _Ani_ , _samchon_ hanya mengantar sampai bandara"

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau _samchon_ ikut, kasihan _Haraboji_ dan _Halmoni_ dirumah" Bohyuk paman sikembar memangku Eunwoo yang sedang bergelayut manja pada pamannya sambil memegang boneka eddy.

"Hyuk- _ie_ mau main bola sama _samchon_ , kata papa disana ada pantai"

"Hmm betul, nanti Hyuk- _ie_ main sama papa dulu ya" Bohyuk mengelus rambut hitam lurus keponakan laki-lakinya yang sedang asik makan permen lollipop.

"Disana ada apa saja _samchon_?" Eunwoo bertanya dengan antusias.

"Disana juga ada kuda, kalian bisa naik kuda"

"Waaa Woo- _ie_ mau naik kuda"

"Hyuk- _ie_ juga"

"Ya, Jeonbeok tolong masukan koper ini ke mobil" Bohyuk menengok ke sumber suara yang memerintahnya.

" _Mwo!_ Ya _noona_ kau mau pergi berlibur atau pindahan bukannya besok sore kalian juga sudah pulang?" Bohyuk memandang heran dengan 2 koper besar.

" _Ppali_ jangan banyak protes, nanti kamu juga merasakan kalau sudah menikah, itu satu koper isi baju anak-anak dan ini berisi bajuku dan Mingyu"

"Sayang, kalian tunggu ya mama mau ganti baju" Minhyuk dan Eunwoo mengangguk mengerti, Bohyuk hanya pasrah disuruh memasukkan koper ke mobil.

Mingyu datang setelah mengecek keadaan mobil. "Apa semua sudah siap?"

"Mama lagi ganti baju pa", jawab Eunwoo.

"Kalian masuk ke mobil saja ya sama _samchon_ , papa mau menyusul mama"

Lalu Eunwoo dan Minhyuk bergegas keluar rumah. Mingyu menyusul istrinya ke kamar.

"Ma, sudah siap belum?" Mingyu kaget melihat istrinya berpakaian sangat cantik berbeda dengan sehari-hari dirumah.

"Sayang, kamu cantik sekali" Mingyu memuji kecantikan istrinya yang saat itu memakai dress 2 _pieces_ berlengan ¾ dengan rok selutut berwarna merah gading dengan motif bordir bunga mawar yang pas body memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh langsing Wonwoo dan saat memakai dress itu kulit putih bersih Wonwoo terpancar dengan sangat indah.

"Papa tolongin ini ditarik resletingnya" Wonwoo menyadarkan suaminya setelah terpesona untuk mengancingkan bagian belakang dressnya.

"Ah iya sayang" Mingyu menghampiri istrinya.

 _Chupp~~_ Mingyu mengecup punggung putih mulus istrinya.

"Papa…" Wonwoo memekik gemas.

"Hehe maaf sayang, kamu sexy banget sih jadi aku 'ngga tahan"

Setelah selesai, Wonwoo merapihkan rambutnya yang panjang, ia biarkan tergerai dengan ujung yang bergelombang menambah anggun seorang Ny. Kim Wonwoo. Mingyu yang melihatnya tersenyum senang.

"Cantik sekali, istrinya siapa?" goda Mingyu.

"Istrinya Kim Mingyu pastinya" jawab Wonwoo sambil merapihkan make up tipis diwajahnya.

"Bajunya bagus sayang, kapan kamu beli?"

"Beli _online_ papa, aku kan sibuk urus anak-anak"

"Ooohh beli _online_ ya, tapi cantik"

"Iya dong, kan penampilan istri lambang kesuksesan suami" Wonwoo tersenyum genit kearah Mingyu membuat suaminya gemas ingin menerkam istrinya.

"Oke aku sudah siap" tak lupa Wonwoo memakai sepatu berwarna coklat _khaki_ dengan hak rendah karena sebagai seorang ibu ia menghindari menggunakan hak tinggi takut sewaktu-waktu anaknya minta gendong.

Lalu mereka berdua keluar rumah, tak lupa mengunci pintu. Sikembar sudah menunggu didalam mobil.

"Bohyuk- _ah_ kau yang mengemudi ya" titah Mingyu pada adik iparnya.

" _Nee hyung_ "

Bohyuk duduk dikursi pengemudi dan Mingyu disebelahnya, kemudian Wonwoo duduk dibangku penumpang belakang.

"Woo- _ie_ mau sama papa didepan"

"Woo- _ie_ disini saja sama mama ya, mama pangku"

" _Ani_ , Woo- _ie_ mau sama papa"

" _Ara_ , Woo- _ie_ sama papa" Mingyu menuruti permintaan putrinya.

"Hyuk- _ie_ juga mau didepan" rengek Minhyuk merasa iri.

" _Andwee_ , Hyuk- _ie_ disini sama mama _arasseo_ " Wonwoo bersikap tegas pada putranya.

Minhyuk mengangguk mengerti dilarang ibunya, lalu Wonwoo memakaikan _seatbelt_ pada _car seat baby_ ditempat Minhyuk.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dibandara Gimpo

"Aku titip mobil, ingat jangan untuk kebut-kebutan"

"Yak _hyung_ , mana mungkin aku kebut-kebutan. Lagipula itu bukan mobil _sport_ , itu hanya mobil keluarga bisa ditertawakan aku nanti"

"Oke besok sore jemput lagi disini"

" _Nee_ " jawab Bohyuk singkat.

"Selamat berlibur krucil-krucil _samchon_ " Bohyuk mengusak rambut sikembar sambil berjongkok menyamakan tinggi keponakannya lalu dibalas pelukan dan cium pipi oleh Eunwoo.

" _Bye-bye samchon_ " teriak sikembar sebelum masuk ke bandara.

" _Bye-bye_ krucil-krucil"

"Salam buat _appa_ dan _eomma_ " pamit Wonwoo pada adiknya dibalas anggukan.

"Nah ayo sekarang masuk" Mingyu sibuk mendorong troli berisi koper menuju _counter check in_ sementara Wonwoo menunggu sambil menjaga sikembar.

.

.

Ini adalah perjalanan pertama naik pesawat bagi Mingyu dan Wonwoo setelah mereka memiliki buah hati. Perjalanan dari Seoul menuju Pulau Jeju memakan waktu 1 jam. Minhyuk dan Eunwoo memandang sekeliling dengan tatapan takjub melihat keadaan didalam pesawat. Pesawat yang mereka tumpangi berjenis Airbus, Mingyu sengaja meminta untuk duduk dalam 1 baris, beruntung ia dapat nomor tempat duduk di tengah dengan 4 kursi sehingga pas untuk ia beserta istri dan kedua anaknya.

"Papa, Woo- _ie_ mau dipangku" Eunwoo merengek manja pada Mingyu yang duduk disebelahnya.

" _Ani_ , Woo- _ie_ duduk sendiri ya kan sudah besar, pakai _seatbelt_ sayang"

" _Shileo_ , Woo- _ie_ mau sama papa"

"Sayang, nanti dimarahi _eonnie_ pramugari kalau Woo- _ie_ nakal, tidak mau pakai _seatbelt_ "

"Woo- _ie_ mau sama papa"

Seorang pramugari yang melihat perdebatan kecil mendekat "Adik manis, nanti _eonnie_ kasih permen ya tapi adik manis duduk dengan tenang _Nee_ "

"Itu dengar apa kata _eonnie_ " Mingyu menasehati putrinya, pramugari itu tersenyum lalu ia pergi ke kabin belakang, Eunwoo hanya diam sambil cemberut sementara Wonwoo sang ibu hanya memperhatikan.

"Nah adik manis, ini permennya jangan lupa pakai _seatbelt_ ya, sebentar lagi pesawat akan tinggal landas" pramugari itu datang menghampiri lagi untuk menepati janjinya.

"Ayo bilang apa sama _eonnie_ "

" _Kamsahamnida_ _eonnie_ " Eunwoo mengambil permen yang diberikan pramugari dengan senang, senyumnya mengembang ditambah pipinya yang bulat lucu. Pramugari itu kembali tersenyum kearah Mingyu.

"Adik mau permen juga?" tawar pramugari itu ke Minhyuk namun dibalas dengan dengan gelengan kepala, namun ia tetap memberikan permen itu ke Mingyu, lalu ia pergi sebelumnya sempat tersenyum kembali ke arah Mingyu dan Mingyu membalas senyuman. Wonwoo yang melihat dari selisih 2 bangku memandang dengan tajam.

Sesaat setelah tinggal landas, para pramugari menghidangkan minuman untuk para penumpang. Minhyuk kelihatan lelah, ia tertidur hingga kepalanya terantuk ke arah ibunya. Wonwoo yang menyadari langsung melepas _seatbelt_ putranya lalu memangku dan memeluk kemudian menyandarkan kepala putranya ke dada Wonwoo agar lebih nyaman. "Permisi, tuan mau minum apa?" tanya pramugari yang sebelumnya memberikan permen ke Eunwoo.

"Teh saja, sayang mau apa?" Mingyu bertanya pada putrinya.

"Apa aja" jawab Eunwoo imut.

"Tolong jus jeruk pakai es untuk putri saya"

"Baik" lalu pramugari itu menyiapkan permintaan Mingyu dengan tersenyum dan menghidangkannya.

"Silahkan, ini cokelat bonus untuk adik manis" pramugari itu memberikan cokelat kepada Eunwoo sambil berbisik lalu tersenyum kearah Mingyu.

" _Kamsahamnida_ _eonnie_ " jawab Eunwoo senang, Mingyu membalas senyum sang pramugari tanpa ia sadari Wonwoo selalu melirik gerak gerik pramugari yang mencoba mencari perhatian terhadap suaminya.

"Permisi nyonya mau minum apa?" sapaan pramugari lain yang berjalan melewati Wonwoo membuyarkan pandangan Wonwoo.

"Ah saya air mineral saja"

"Mau pakai es nyonya?"

"Hmm iya" lalu pramugari itu menghidangkan minuman pesanan Wonwoo.

Selang 10 menit, pramugari tadi kembali berjalan melewati Mingyu dan menyapanya "Permisi, apa minumannya mau ditambah?"

"Sudah cukup terima kasih, Woo- _ie_ mau tambah?"

" _Ani_ " jawab Eunwoo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu pramugari itu tersenyum kearah Mingyu kemudian pergi.

' _Heol, kenapa dia mengesalkan sekali_ ' batin Wonwoo sebal.

Setelah mendarat dibandara Jeju dan persiapan untuk turun, Minhyuk belum bangun dan masih dalam dekapan ibunya.

"Sayang, biar aku saja yang menggendong Minhyuk"

"Tidak usah" jawab Wonwoo dingin membuat Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Papa, Woo- _ie_ mau digendong" lalu Mingyu menggendong putrinya. Mingyu dan Wonwoo berjalan terpisah saat keluar dari pesawat, namun ia masih dapat melihat pramugari itu tersenyum kearah Mingyu dan Eunwoo.

"Bye-bye adik manis"

"Bye-bye _eonnie_ " Eunwoo dadah-dadah ke arah pramugari itu.

Saat akan mengambil koper, Wonwoo masih dalam diam sambil menggendong putranya. "Mama tunggu disini, papa ambil koper ya, Woo- _ie_ sama mama ya"

Wonwoo hanya diam tanpa mengiyakan, Mingyu merasa ada yang salah. "Mama kenapa?" Yang ditanya hanya diam.

" _Ppali_ ambil kopernya, biar segera sampai ke hotel!" jawab Wonwoo ketus.

"Kamu kenapa sih?" tanya Mingyu berbisik sambil menatap lurus.

"Mama, mau pipis" tiba-tiba Minhyuk terbangun seolah melerai pertengkaran kecil orang tuanya.

" _Kajja_ , kita ke toilet" Wonwoo bergegas ke toilet sambil menggendong putranya dan menuntun putrinya.

Mingyu hanya terdiam dan mengedipkan matanya. ' _Kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi marah?_ ' batin Mingyu lalu pergi mengambil koper.

Mingyu melihat dari kejauhan Wonwoo kembali dari toilet dan kedua anaknya berlari-lari kecil mendekat. " _Kajja_ , supir hotel sudah menunggu didepan" ajak Mingyu sambil mendorong troli, Wonwoo masih terdiam, Mingyu menarik nafas sembari berfikir ia melakukan kesalahan apa sampai membuat istrinya _ngambek_.

Sesampai dihotel dan _check in_ lalu mereka ke kamar. Wonwoo masih dalam diamnya, Mingyu berusaha _skinship_ namun ditepis. Minhyuk dan Eunwoo merasa senang saat masuk kamar hotel lalu sibuk bercanda sambil lompat-lompat dikasur.

Wonwoo merapihkan isi koper, pakaian yang seperlunya digantung ia keluarkan dan memasukkan kedalam lemari. "Sayang, kamu kenapa sih? Kamu marah sama aku?"

" _Ani_ " Wonwoo hanya menjawab seperlunya dan tetap fokus pada kegiatannya.

"Issh tuh kan kamu beneran marah"

" _Ani_ "

"Ya sudah kalau tidak marah, aku mau ganti baju yang lebih nyaman" Mingyu meminta pakaian pada Wonwoo.

"Minta saja sama pramugari yang kecentilan itu!" jawab Wonwoo kesal.

Mingyu hanya terdiam dan tersadar akan alasan Wonwoo marah. " _Aigoo_ , mama marah karena masalah itu? Oh astaga ya ampun mama sayang" Mingyu tertawa gemas karena istrinya cemburu akan sikap pramugari saat dipesawat.

"Hmmm jadi istriku yang cantik ini cemburu?" Mingyu meledek sambil senyum-senyum.

"Apaan sih siapa yang cemburu" Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan manja hingga membuat Mingyu makin merasa tambah gemas.

"Itu marah-marah"

" _Ani_ , cuma kesal!" Wonwoo memalingkan mukanya yang sudah merah.

Mingyu memeluk pinggang ramping istrinya lalu mengecup sayang pelipis Wonwoo.

"Ciyee ciyee ciyee…." Teriak sikembar melihat kemesraan orang tuanya.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo menengok kearah anaknya dan tertawa, seketika Wonwoo tersenyum dan tidak marah lagi.

"Mama jangan marah lagi, dia kan cuma bersikap ramah. Lagipula cantikkan istriku mana mungkin papa tergoda sama wanita lain" Mingyu tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi dan taringnya, Wonwoo hanya tersipu malu.

"Setelah ini kita jalan-jalan ya, nanti papa pinjam mobil hotel, nanti malam acara _gatheringnya_ di ballroom"

"Oke" jawab Wonwoo mengerti membuat Mingyu tersenyum senang karena istrinya tidak marah lagi lalu mencium pipi istrinya.

.

.

.

 **End**

Annyeong…

Happy Mother's Day untuk seluruh para ibu di seluruh dunia. I Love My Mom... Get well soon (sedih kalau mama sakit hiks..)

I Love Mother in law (lho belom ada… hahaha)

Awalnya ingin menggambarkan sosok Wonwoo seperti Kate Middleton Duchess of Cambridge yang berpakaian simple, sopan namun sangat elegan tapi sepertinya gagal karena saya 'ga pinter mendeskripsikannya wkwkwk.

Terima kasih buat iklan coklat B*ng-B*ng yang sudah menginspirasi, karena iklan itu keponakan suka ngomong ' _Ciyee ciyee_ _'_ juga wkwkwk.

Terima kasih buat para readers tercinta yang sebelumnya mereview **Cha KristaFer, Melia Won, DevilPrince, wowowo, Yuanita, carrotforsvt, BinnieHwan, ujisoonochihoon,** _flying kiss :*_

Yang mau review boleh 'ga dilarang ^^,

 **22 Desember 2016**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holiday** **II**

.

.

.

 **Note : Lanjutan dari Holiday sebelumnya**

 **Happy Reading ^^.**

.

.

.

Pulau Jeju menjadi tempat berlibur untuk keluarga kecil Mingyu beserta istri dan kedua anaknya, selain memang ada undangan dari relasi Mingyu yang diharuskan untuk datang mewakili perusahaan tempat ia bekerja.

Setelah mereka beristirahat dan menaruh barang bawaan mereka di hotel, Mingyu mengajak untuk sekedar jalan-jalan di sekitar Pulau Jeju.

"Ayo kita keluar, mobil sudah disiapkan." ajak Mingyu untuk segera keluar dari kamar. Wonwoo masih mengecek apa yang harus dibawa setelah dirasa cukup mereka semua keluar dari kamar.

"Simpan kartunya di kamu sayang." Mingyu meminta Wonwoo untuk menyimpan kunci kamar hotel karena ia memegang tangan si kembar.

Wonwoo terlihat agak kesulitan saat akan menyimpan kunci kamar karena tangannya memegang dua tas, 1 _handbag_ miliknya dan tas keperluan anak-anaknya.

"Sini, aku bantu. Kamu bawa apa saja sih ini?" Mingyu mengintip isi tas.

"Cemilan, minuman, dan baju ganti anak-anak." ujar Wonwoo.

Minhyuk anak yang sangat aktif, ia bermain kejar-kejaran dengan adik kembarnya dilorong kamar hotel selepas tangannya tidak digenggam papanya. Tanpa disengaja ia menabrak troli milik Housekeeping yang penuh berisi handuk-handuk, seprei, tissu dll. saat sedang bermain.

' _Bugh'_ kepala Minhyuk menabrak sisi troli, Eunwoo berhenti dari larinya kemudian berbalik menatap orang tuanya.

"Mama Papa, Hyuk- _ie_ jatuh!" Eunwoo berteriak membuat Mingyu dan Wonwoo panik langsung menyusul. _Ahjumma_ yang sedang membersihkan kamar langsung keluar setelah mendengar suara dentuman dan kaget melihat seorang anak kecil terjatuh dekat trolinya.

Eunwoo membantu saudara kembarnya bangun. Mingyu panik mendekati putranya. " _Gwencahana?"_ ujar Mingyu sambil memeriksa tubuh anaknya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Tidak terluka?" tanya _Ahjumma_ cemas.

" _Gwencahana_ Papa, tidak sakit." jawab Minhyuk hanya cengar-cengir sambil memegang kepalanya, Mingyu bernafas lega.

"Maafkan putra saya _Ahjumma_." Wonwoo meminta maaf.

"Oh syukurlah tidak terluka, iya tidak apa-apa."

"Ayo minta maaf." suruh Mingyu pada putranya.

"Hyuk- _ie_ minta maaf." Minhyuk menunduk hormat meminta maaf.

"Manis sekali, iya tidak apa lain kali hati-hati ya."

Lalu mereka semua pamit berlalu menuju lift turun ke lobby hotel.

.

.

"Papa kita mau kemana sih?" tanya Eunwoo dari kursi belakang.

"Mau kemana ya? Ke suatu tempat yang pasti Woo- _ie_ suka." lirik Mingyu sekilas ke belakang lalu fokus kembali menyetir.

"Yang Woo- _ie_ suka? Apa ya?" Eunwoo bingung tampak berfikir.

"Susu pisang!" jawab Minhyuk yang duduk dibelakang bersama Eunwoo.

"Eoh? Kita mau beli susu pisang? Iya Pa?" pertanyaan Eunwoo membuat Mingyu tertawa.

"Sifatnya seperti Mamanya ya, tidak jauh dari cemilan." bisik Mingyu sambil melirik Wonwoo yang duduk disampingnya. Wonwoo hanya mencubit gemas pinggang Mingyu sambil tersenyum.

"Nanti Woo- _ie_ juga tahu, sebentar lagi kita sampai."

Tak berapa lama mereka sampai diparkiran depan bangunan berwarna pink dan ada patung besar diluar bangunan.

"Hello Kitty!" teriak Eunwoo dari dalam mobil.

Eunwoo berlari-lari setelah keluar dari mobil mendekati patung besar Hello Kitty.

"Papa, foto!"

"Iya sayang." Mingyu tersenyum senang melihat putrinya bergaya sangat centil.

Minhyuk dan Eunwoo sangat bersemangat bermain didalam museum Hello Kitty, kalau Eunwoo sudah pasti senang karena Hello Kitty salah satu karakter favoritnya. Mingyu dan Wonwoo memerhatikan kedua buah hatinya berjalan dibelakang. Eunwoo memegang kertas kecil dimana kertas itu akan diberi stempel oleh petugas sebagai tanda berkeliling museum. Minhyuk tak mau kalah, ia ikutan meminta stempel juga padahal ia tidak suka Hello Kitty.

"Papa lihat kesitu, ada tempat tidul." Eunwoo menarik tangan Papanya memasuki sebuah ruangan seperti kamar berisi tempat tidur, meja rias, lemari, semuanya serba Hello Kitty.

"Papa, Woo- _ie_ mau kamal sepelti ini." rengek Eunwoo.

"Iya nanti ya kalau Woo- _ie_ sudah sekolah, Papa buatkan kamar seperti ini ya."

" _Jinjja_?" Eunwoo berteriak girang lalu naik ke tempat tidur dan duduk, matanya menatap sekeliling merasa takjub dengan interior serba Hello Kitty.

"Jangan terlalu manjakan anak sayang." bisik Wonwoo.

"Tak apa sayang, selagi aku masih bisa membahagiakan anak-anak."

"Hyuk- _ie_ mau juga Papa!"

"Eoh tapi ini buat anak perempuan, masa jagoan Papa kamarnya pinky-pinky?" Mingyu berjongkok menyamakan tingi dengan anaknya.

"Diganti jadi Lobocal Poli Papa." usul Minhyuk yang tak mau kalah.

"Iya sayang, nanti Papa buatkan juga ya asal Hyuk- _ie_ janji tidak nakal ya."

"Hyuk- _ie_ tidak nakal Papa, kalau nakal Mama pasti menyuluh Hyuk- _ie_ makan sayulan telus dan Hyuk- _ie_ tidak dibeli cemilan."

Mendengar penuturan putranya membuat Mingyu kaget, ia menengok mencari keberadaan istrinya yang sedang asyik berfoto dengan putrinya.

" _Jinjja_? Mama seperti itu?" tanya Mingyu sambil terkekeh geli.

"Iya Papa, Hyuk-ie seling disuluh makan blokoli sama sayulan lainnya." adu Minhyuk pada Papanya dengan ekspresi geli terhadap sayuran sangat lucu.

" _Aigoo_ , tapi sayuran kan bagus sayang biar tubuh kamu kuat tidak mudah sakit." Mingyu tertawa sambil mengusak pelan rambut putranya.

"Ooh begitu ya Pa, jadi Hyuk- _ie_ nakal saja ya bial makan sayulan yang banyak."

"Heeee?! Papa kasih tahu ya, Hyuk- _ie_ jangan nakal tapi boleh kalau mau makan yang banyak, ya."

"Ooh ya sudahlah." _(tiru ucapan Upin Ipin)_

Mereka kembali berkeliling sampai kelantai paling atas, ada taman diatas gedung dan berfoto dengan bentuk Hello Kitty dan tulisan Island. Mampir sebentar di Cafe Hello Kitty sekedar melepas lelah setelah berkeliling dan tidak lupa Eunwoo minta dibelikan pernak-pernik di toko lantai bawah.

.

.

"Papa, kita kemana lagi?" tanya Eunwoo antusias setelah mereka masuk mobil melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Papa, Hyuk- _ie_ mau mam." rengek Minhyuk tidak kalah heboh.

"Papa, Woo- _ie_ juga mau mam."

"Papa, Hyuk- _ie_ mau mam sayul."

"Papa, Woo- _ie_ mau ayam goyeng."

Mingyu hanya tertawa mendengar rengekan anak-anaknya, Wonwoo juga tidak bisa menahan geli walau ia sudah terbiasa mendengar keributan setiap hari.

"Ya ampun, mirip Mama ya sifatnya. Cerewet." Mingyu meledek Wonwoo.

"Yak, kenapa yang jelek-jelek mirip aku? Lihat saja Eunwoo suka centil mirip sama Papa." balas Wonwoo sambil memelet lidahnya.

"Ooh begitu, jadi Papa ini centil?" balas Mingyu sambil mencubit gemas pipi Wonwoo.

"Papa, koq cubit Mama? Mama nakal ya?" tanya Minhyuk.

"Tidak sayang, Papa sayang sama Mama."

"Ooh kalau sayang dicubit ya pipinya." tanpa aba-aba Minhyuk mencubit pipi Eunwoo adiknya.

"Aaakk… sakit… Mama…" Eunwoo menangis sambil memegang pipinya, Minhyuk hanya diam. Mingyu dan Wonwoo melirik belakang melihat putrinya menangis.

"Kenapa sayang?" tanya Mingyu.

"Pipi Woo- _ie_ dicubit Pa…"

"Lihat, kamu kalau ajarin anak yang benar!" Wonwoo memukul lengan Mingyu tapi Mingyu hanya tertawa.

"Hyuk- _ie_ cepat minta maaf." suruh Wonwoo.

"Maaf Woo- _ie._ " Minhyuk mendekat duduknya dan menyeka air mata adiknya.

"Woo- _ie_ mau duduk didepan sama Mama." Eunwoo berpindah duduk dipangku Wonwoo dan berhenti menangis.

.

.

Setelah makan, mereka melanjutkan ke Teddy Bear Museum. Melihat berbagai boneka beruang.

"Papa, Woo- _ie_ mau boneka Teddy."

"Tadi kan sudah beli boneka Hello Kitty sayang."

"Aaahh Papa, mau boneka Teddy, ayo beli." Eunwoo masih merengek.

"Coba minta sama Mama boleh tidak?" Lama-lama Mingyu pusing menuruti putrinya.

"Mama, Woo- _ie_ minta boneka Teddy." Eunwoo meminta dengan _puppy_ _eyes_ berharap dibelikan.

"Boneka dirumah kan sudah banyak sayang." tolak Wonwoo halus ia tidak mau terlalu memanjakan anaknya.

"Iyaa… tapi…" Eunwoo menunduk kecewa.

"Woo- _ie_ , ini saja." Minhyuk memberi gantungan kunci Teddy.

"Lucu… yang ini boleh Ma?"

"Ya boleh." Wonwoo memberi izin dan membuat putrinya ceria kembali.

.

.

Setelah berkeliling di Teddy Bear Museum mereka melanjutkan lagi ke Alive Museum. Museum dengan berbagai lukisan ilusi optik hingga terlihat nyata, membuat pengunjung berekspresi bebas mengikuti alur cerita dari lukisan tersebut.

"Papa, tolong fotoin Mama dong. Masa anak-anak saja dari tadi."

"Mama mau foto dimana?"

"Itu sama mermaid." Wonwoo menunjuk lukisan 2 putri duyung yang tengahnya kosong, lalu ia berjalan ke belakang lukisan dan berlutut diantara 2 mermaid.

"Oh cantik sekali Mama." Mingyu mengambil gambar Wonwoo. Saat Wonwoo melihat hasilnya ia merasa puas.

"Woo- _ie_ mau juga Papa." Eunwoo berjalan ke belakang lukisan dan mengikuti gaya mamanya.

"Papa, Hyuk- _ie_ mau foto disitu." Minhyuk menunjuk lukisan ikan hiu yang dengan mulut terbuka seolah ingin menerkam. Minhyuk berekspresi ketakutan menghindari ikan hiu membuat Mingyu dan Wonwoo tertawa geli.

"Woo- _ie_ ada sayap coba berdiri disitu sayang." Mingyu meminta putrinya berfoto. Eunwoo menurut berdiri ditengah lukisan sayap dan terlihat seperti malaikat.

"Cantik sekali, mirip sama kamu sayang." Mingyu memperlihatkan hasil foto dan sangat puas dengan hasil fotonya.

"Memang aku cantik kan." Wonwoo senang dipuji, wajahnya merona malu membuat Mingyu gemas ingin memeluknya namun ia sadar sedang berada ditempat umum dan ada anak-anaknya.

Mereka berkeliling lagi sembari berfoto berbagai gaya. Puas berkeliling mereka kembali ke hotel.

Anak-anak terlihat lelah sampai tertidur dibangku belakang. Wonwoo tersenyum melihat wajah lelah anak-anaknya, terlihat sangat lucu.

"Kamu kalau lelah tidur saja sayang." Mingyu mengusap kepala Wonwoo.

"Tidak, aku mau temani kamu saja."

Mingyu melirik sekilas, matanya kembali fokus menyetir. Meraih tangan Wonwoo dan menciumnya kemudian menggenggamnya.

"Sudah lama ya kita tidak kencan berdua, kadang aku rindu masa-masa masih pacaran sama kamu sayang." Mingyu melirik sambil tersenyum dan melihat pipi Wonwoo bersemu merah.

Sesampainya di hotel mereka menggendong anak-anaknya yang masih terlelap. Masing-masing membaringkan anak-anaknya di ranjang berukuran _Queen_.

"Kamu mau kemana sayang?" Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo.

"Aku mau mandi dulu, sudah lepek rasanya."

"Mandi bareng ya." Bisik Mingyu sambil memeluk pinggang ramping istrinya.

"Isshh apaan sih? Nanti anak-anak bangun siapa yang jaga?"

"Tidak, tenang saja. Lihat mereka sangat nyenyak tidurnya."

"Tapi, kamar mandinya sempit."

"Muat sayang, ayo." Mingyu menarik Wonwoo masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

 _(Skip aja)_

.

.

Setelah mandi, Wonwoo mencoba membangunkan si kembar. Dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk, mereka segera di mandikan agar terlihat segar. Mingyu sedang bersiap memakai stelan tuxedo hitam yang sudah dipersiapkan Wonwoo untuk acara _Family_ _Gathering_.

Wonwoo mendandani Eunwoo memakai dress model mini hanbok kombinasi warna putih dan pink pastel dengan rambut yang di kepang kanan dan kiri berhiaskan kunciran mutiara. Sementara Minhyuk memakai kemeja lengan pendek dengan dasi kupu-kupu dan celana bahan serta sepatu.

Suami dan anak-anaknya sudah rapi tinggal Wonwoo segera berias diri. Ia memakai gaun panjang model minimalis namun terkesan anggun berwarna _broken_ _white_ yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Gaun berlengan pendek terkesan simple dan sopan namun terlihat sexy karena membentuk bagian pinggang dan pinggul dengan lekukan tubuh Wonwoo yang indah.

"Wow, Mama cantik sekali. Aku teringat saaat pernikahan kita dulu." Mingyu memuji istrinya yang sedang merapihkan tatanan rambutnya. Mata Mingyu tak lepas menatap siluet tubuh Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya tersipu malu.

Setelah semua rapi, mereka bergegas keluar kamar menuju Ballroom tempat diselenggarakan acara.

"Selamat malam, reservasi atas nama siapa Tuan?" sapa petugas hotel.

"Kim Mingyu dari Seoul Design and Build."

"Sebentar saya cek, Tuan Kim Mingyu jumlah empat orang ya. Mari silahkan." Petugas hotel mengantar sampai ke meja yang sudah disediakan.

"Hyuk- _ie_ dan Woo- _ie_ mau kue?" tawar Wonwoo dan sikembar mengangguk.

"Papa, Mama kesana ya ambil kue sama anak-anak."

"Iya, hati-hati ya sayang."

Wonwoo mengajak si kembar mengambil cemilan sembari menunggu acara dimulai. Mingyu menatap sekeliling berharap ada yang ia kenal. _Gotcha_! Ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal lalu menghampirinya.

" _Hyung_!" sapa Mingyu.

"Ah, Mingyu-ya. Apa kabar? Kamu relasi Mr. Han juga?"

"Baik. Iya, beberapa kali aku ada proyek desain dengannya. Sama siapa _hyung_?"

"Tentu saja dengan istriku dan anakku."

"Oh Jeonghan _Noona_ ikut juga."

"Hmm iya."

Jeonghan menghampiri Seungcheol dan Mingyu.

"Hai, Mingyu." sapa Jeonghan.

"Hai, _Noona_." balas Mingyu.

"Sama siapa kesini?"

"Sama Wonwoo dan kedua anakku, itu disana." Mingyu menunjuk ke arah meja catering terlihat istrinya bersama kedua anaknya. Mata Mingyu tertuju pada Eunwoo yang didekati seorang anak laki-laki yang usianya lebih tua. Anak laki-laki itu terlihat mengelus kepangan rambut Eunwoo.

Wonwoo melirik putrinya di goda anak laki-laki, namun anak itu hanya tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya. Lepas dari pandangan Wonwoo, anak itu menyolek pipi Eunwoo. Mingyu melihat dari kejauhan dan agak panik.

"Maaf sebentar ya." Mingyu meninggalkan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan menghampiri putrinya.

"Ehem." Mingyu berdehem, Eunwoo dan anak itu menengok.

"Papa." Eunwoo mendekat Mingyu dan berlindung memeluk kaki papanya.

"Astaga ya ampun, maaf ya kalau putri kamu ketakutan."

Mingyu menoleh dan melihat Seungcheol mendekat.

"Anak kamu _hyung_?" Mingyu tertawa.

"Iya. Hey _boy_ perkenalkan dirimu."

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ nama saya Choi Seunghyun, umur 5 tahun, sudah sekolah TK."

"Lengkap sekali." Mingyu tertawa.

"Tadi kamu lagi apa sampai putri Om Mingyu takut?"

"Itu, dia lucu." Jawab Seunghyun polos sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf ya, dia memang agresif tiru _Daddy_ -nya." ujar Jeonghan.

"Ya, itu tandanya mata anak kita bisa menilai mana yang cantik dan mana yang biasa." Seungcheol membela putranya, lalu tertawa.

"Hai, Wonwoo cantik sekali." Jeonghan menatap Wonwoo.

" _Annyeong_ , _eonnie_ bisa saja. _Eonnie_ juga cantik." balas Wonwoo.

"Itu siapa?" tanya Jeonghan melirik Minhyuk.

"Namanya Minhyuk yang ini Eunwoo, mereka kembar _eonnie_." terang Wonwoo.

"Ayo beri salam."

" _Annyeonghaseyo_." Minhyuk dan Eunwoo membungkuk hormat memberi salam.

" _Mwo_? Kembar? Ya ampun, aku mau punya anak kembar juga. Lucu sekali." Jeonghan memekik gemas.

"Kamu mau? Ya setelah acara kita bisa usaha." tawar Seungcheol sambil tertawa, Jeonghan mencubit lengan suaminya.

"Resepnya apa Gyu?" bisik Seungcheol ke Mingyu.

"Main sampai puas." bisik Mingyu dan membuat Seungcheol membulatkan matanya dan tertawa. Mingyu jawab sekenanya karena ia tahu _sunbaenya_ sangat mesum kalau sudah dekat dengan Jeonghan.

"Ayo sebentar lagi acara dimulai, kamu duduk dimana?"

"Di meja situ _hyung_." Mingyu menunjuk mejanya.

"Kalian pindah saja ke mejaku, masih cukup untuk 4 orang, _viewnya_ bagus dekat panggung. Nanti aku info ke panitia, tenang saja. Sekalian kita ngobrol, sudah lama kan?"

"Tidak usah _hyung_ , nanti kamu repot."

"Ah, tidak tenang saja. Sayang, antar mereka ke meja kita ya."

Tangan Eunwoo digandeng Minhyuk, Seunghyun mengikuti disebelahnya.

"Jangan colek-colek pipi Woo- _ie_!" omel Minhyuk menjaga adiknya dari gangguan. Tatapannya sinis seperti Wonwoo, sifat protektifnya sangat mirip Mingyu. Dimarahi sama yang lebih muda, Seunghyun melirik dengan kesal.

Acara dimulai, mereka semua duduk melingkar dalam 1 meja besar. Seungcheol duduk bersebelahan dengan Mingyu, Jeonghan dengan Wonwoo. Minhyuk dan Eunwoo berseberangan dengan Seunghyun.

" _Mom_ , aku mau adik perempuan." Seunghyun menunjuk ke arah Eunwoo. Matanya tidak lepas memandang Eunwoo sejak duduk berseberangan.

Samar-samar Wonwoo mendengar permintaan Seunghyun dan tersenyum.

"Aduh mintanya yang pasti saja." Jeonghan malu-malu melirik Wonwoo.

"Aku mau dia Mom, dia imut sekali, cantik."

" _Eonnie_ , sepertinya harus tambah momongan."

"Hahaha apa sih Wonwoo-ya." Jeonghan tersipu malu.

"Ckck, tidak berhasil." gumam Seunghyun.

" _Dad_ , aku mau dia." Seunghyun berbalik meminta pada Seungcheol menunjuk Eunwoo.

"Mau apa?" Seungcheol menunduk, Seunghyun berbisik lalu menatap Eunwoo.

"Ya, izin dulu sama Om Mingyu."

Seunghyun berjalan mendekat Mingyu, menarik jas Mingyu hingga membuat Mingyu menoleh.

"Om, aku mau duduk disebelah Eunwoo boleh?"

Mingyu terkejut ada anak seagresif Seunghyun, sementara Seungcheol sang ayah hanya tertawa.

"Mau kesana?"

Seunghyun mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum. Wonwoo melihat dan beradu pandang dengan Mingyu. Mingyu bingung, lalu melirik putrinya yang sedang serius menonton tarian tradisional dipanggung.

"Ah iya boleh…" Mingyu menggeser kakinya memberikan jalan pada Seunghyun. Minhyuk merasa terganggu duduknya bergeser, ia memukul punggung Seunghyun yang seenaknya duduk disebelahnya tanpa permisi.

Seunghyun senyum-senyum melihat Eunwoo, Wonwoo memerhatikan mengerutkan kening begitu juga dengan Mingyu. Seungcheol cuek menikmati pertunjukan begitu juga dengan Jeonghan.

Eunwoo menatap bingung Seunghyun. "Kamu mau permen?" Seunghyun menawari permen lollipop dari saku celananya.

"Mau." jawab Eunwoo matanya melihat permen, lalu Seunghyun membuka bungkus plastik dan memberikannya pada Eunwoo.

"Terima kasih." jawab Eunwoo polos, Seunghyun tersenyum lebar.

Jeonghan berbalik dan melihat anaknya sudah pindah duduk.

"Ya, kenapa kamu duduk disitu? Disini tempat duduk kamu." Jeonghan mengomel, Seunghyun menggeleng menolak pindah.

"Tak apa _eonnie_ , mungkin dia bosan tidak ada teman." Wonwoo berbasa basi.

"Ah Wonwoo-ya, maaf ya."

Minhyuk masih kesal, ia mendorong punggung Seunghyun, dengan maksud mengusir Seunghyun malah membuat Seunghyun ikut mendorong Eunwoo. Eunwoo yang kaget menangis dan permen yang dipegang terjatuh, Wonwoo kaget putrinya menangis lalu memangku dan memeluknya.

"Sini, pindah duduknya. Eunwoo jadi menangis kan?" omel Jeonghan. Bukannya pindah duduk, Seunghyun malah ikut mengusap rambut Eunwoo agar berhenti menangis. Jeonghan gemas sendiri dengan tingkah anaknya, ia menarik dengan paksa Seunghyun agar duduk ditempatnya semula.

Acara telah selesai, Eunwoo tertidur tidak lama ia dipangku Wonwoo.

"Pa, tolong gendong." pinta Wonwoo, Mingyu segera menggendong putrinya yang tertidur.

"Kapan kamu _check_ _out_?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Besok siang _hyung_ , kalau kamu?"

"Sama aku juga, naik apa kamu?"

"Korean Air."

"Ooh apa kita memang berjodoh, besok siang aku juga naik itu hahaha, kita ketemu lagi saat _check_ _out_."

"Oke, _hyung_."

Mereka berpisah kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Mingyu membaringkan Eunwoo, Wonwoo menyiapkan baju ganti untuk anak dan suaminya. Mingyu berganti baju sebelum tidur, Wonwoo membantu Minhyuk berganti pakaian. Dengan pelan-pelan Minhyuk belajar memakai baju sendiri diawasi Wonwoo.

"Sikat gigi sama Papa." suruh Wonwoo dan Minhyuk menurut, berlalu ke kamar mandi dengan Mingyu. Wonwoo masih punya tugas mengganti baju Eunwoo, setelah semua rapi tinggal ia berganti baju.

"Ma, Hyuk- _ie_ bobo disini ya." Minhyuk naik ke ranjang berukuran single.

"Iya boleh." Wonwoo menyelimuti tubuh putranya dan mengecup keningnya sebelum tidur. Mingyu dan Wonwoo tidur di ranjang berukuran Queen sebelah putranya dengan Eunwoo yang sudah nyenyak tidur ditengah orang tuanya.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, setelah semua mandi mereka turun ke restoran untuk sarapan. Bertemu dengan keluarga Seungcheol dan dimulai lagi aksi Seunghyun mendekati Eunwoo.

Minhyuk dan Eunwoo duduk menunggu makanan. Mingyu dan Wonwoo mengambil makanan.

"Eunwoo mau susu? Kalau mau, _Oppa_ ambilkan."

"Mau." Jawab Eunwoo, dengan cepat Seunghyun mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan susu lalu mengantarkan ke meja Eunwoo.

"Hyuk- _ie_ juga mau."

"Itu ambil disana." Seunghyun menunjuk tempat mengambil susu dekat deretan kopi dan teh.

"Eunwoo mau buah?"

"Mau." Lagi-lagi Seunghyun berlalu mengambil buah untuk Eunwoo. Wonwoo datang setelah memanggang roti, ia kaget anaknya sedang minum susu.

"Susu darimana sayang?"

"Dari _Oppa_."

Wonwoo bingung siapa yang dimaksud, tak lama Seunghyun datang membawa piring berisi buah potong. Wonwoo mencari keberadaan orang tua Seunghyun, ternyata tidak jauh duduknya.

"Kamu sudah sarapan?" tanya Wonwoo ke Seunghyun.

"Sudah, Tante."

"Mama, Hyuk- _ie_ mau susu juga."

"Itu, ambil saja disana." Seunghyun menyuruh Minhyuk ambil sendiri. Wonwoo tersenyum geli, sementara Minhyuk makin tambah kesal.

"Ayo, Mama antar."

Mingyu datang membawa piring berisi makanan dan lagi-lagi ia kaget dengan adanya Seunghyun dekat Eunwoo.

"Hei, Mom sama Dad kamu mana?"

"Itu disana Om."

"Terus, kamu sedang apa disini?"

"Aku habis ambilkan susu dan buah untuk Eunwoo." Jawab Seunghyun polos, Mingyu hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hufft mirip sekali Seungcheol _hyung_." Gumam Mingyu sambil melirik Seunghyun yang senyum-senyum melihat Eunwoo.

"Eunwoo tidak pakai hanbok lagi?"

" _Aniyo_." Eunwoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ooh padahal Eunwoo kelihatan cantik pakai hanbok."

Mingyu tersedak saat sedang minum kopi mendengar penuturan Seunghyun yang sangat jujur.

"Disimpan Mama di kopel." Eunwoo polos menanggapi.

"Ooh.." Seunghyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Hei Seunghyun, lihat disana ada anak perempuan seusia kamu. Kamu tidak kesana?"

Seunghyun mengikuti arah pandang Mingyu. "Tidak Om, dia tidak secantik Eunwoo."

Mingyu menepuk dahinya mendengar jawaban Seunghyun.

"Lho kamu disini? Pantes _Daddy_ cari kirain kemana."

' _Thank's God, bapaknya datang.'_

Tak lama Wonwoo datang bersama Minhyuk.

"Ayo, tempat kamu disana jangan ganggu. Keluarga Om Mingyu mau sarapan dulu."

"Nanti kita main lagi ya Eunwoo." pamit Seunghyun.

"Iya." jawab Eunwoo.

.

.

Setelah _check_ _out_ , Seungcheol menunggu Mingyu di lobby, mereka memang janjian untuk pulang bersama.

"Eunwoo! Sini-sini!" teriak Seunghyun melihat Eunwoo datang sambil memegang boneka Hello Kitty yang dibeli di Hello Kitty Island. Mingyu mendekati _front_ _office_ untuk _check_ _out_ , Wonwoo menunggu duduk disofa tidak jauh dari Jeonghan dan Seungcheol. Jeonghan tampak membaca majalah yang disediakan, sementara Seungcheol terlihat sedang menelepon seseorang.

"Eunwoo mau cokelat?" Seunghyun memberi cokelat yang sudah disimpannya khusus untuk Eunwoo.

"Mau." Dengan senang hati Seunghyun membuka bungkus cokelat dan memberikannya kepada Eunwoo.

"Hyuk- _ie_ juga mau." Minhyuk mendekati Eunwoo dan Seunghyun.

"Tidak ada lagi, cuma ada satu."

Minhyuk kecewa, Eunwoo tidak tega ia menyuapi saudara kembarnya. Minhyuk menggigit cokelat yang diberikan Eunwoo. Seunghyun hanya diam.

"Untuk Hyuk- _ie_ saja." Eunwoo memberikan cokelat lalu pergi mendekati Mamanya. Minhyuk senang diberi cokelat langsung menghabiskannya. Seunghyun kesal, ia mendekati Mommynya mengambil cokelat lagi dari dalam tas lalu mendekati Eunwoo.

Eunwoo bingung diberi cokelat lagi yang masih utuh, Minhyuk juga bingung sambil melihat bungkus cokelat yang sama. Wonwoo yang sedari tadi memerhatikan hanya tertawa geli.

" _Eonnie_ , dulu ngidam apa waktu hamil Seunghyun?"

"Eoh? Kenapa Wonwoo-ya?" Jeonghan bingung.

" _Ani_." Wonwoo tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena sudah sangat geli.

"Kamu kenapa sayang? Koq cekikikan sendiri?" Mingyu duduk disebelah Wonwoo, namun Wonwoo belum bisa cerita. Wajahnya bersemu merah menahan geli ditambah bolak balik melihat wajah Seunghyun lalu putrinya lalu putranya.

Proses _check_ _out_ selesai, mereka semua lanjut ke bandara Jeju untuk pulang ke Seoul.

.

.

"Wonwoo-ya lain kali main kerumah atau mampir ke salonku nanti aku beri diskon." Jeonghan basa basi setelah sampai di bandara Gimpo.

"Iya _eonnie_ , kapan-kapan aku main."

"Kamu bawa mobil Gyu?"

"Tidak, _hyung_. Adik iparku yang jemput, mau bareng?"

"Tidak, aku bawa mobil di inap. Lain waktu kita makan siang bersama. Aku tahu restoran yang enak."

"Oke, _hyung_."

"Hey boy, beri salam pada keluarga Om Mingyu."

"Sampai jumpa Om, Tante, Eunwoo."

"Lho? Anaknya Om Mingyu ada 2 kenapa cuma 1 yang disebut?"

"Aku lupa namanya _Dad_."

" _Aigoo_ kamu hanya ingat dengan Eunwoo saja." Seungcheol mengusap wajah anaknya dengan 1 telapak tangannya.

"Ya, sampai jumpa lagi Mingyu, Wonwoo dan sikembar." Seungcheol pamit.

Wonwoo dan Jeonghan cipika cipiki sebelum berpisah. Bohyuk sudah menunggu diluar. Eunwoo yang melihat berlari memeluk paman kesayangannya.

" _Samchon_ , lihat Woo- _ie_ beli boneka Hello Kitty, disana ada Hello Kitty besaaaaal sekali tyus ada boneka Teddy besaaaaal juga."

" _Jinjja?_ Woo- _ie_ foto-foto tidak?" Bohyuk mencium pipi Eunwoo sambil menggendong.

"Iya _samchon_ , papa yang foto."

Liburan telah usai, esoknya Mingyu harus kembali bekerja dan Wonwoo seperti biasa mengurus kedua buah hatinya.

 _ **Extra :**_

"Berikan ini untuk _Eomma_ dan _Appa_."

"Ini apa _Noona_?"

"Madu hitam dari Jejudo."

"Buat aku apa oleh-olehnya?"

"Ini _samchon_."

" _Mwo_? Cuma ini?"

"Itu Woo- _ie_ yang pilih untuk _Samchon_ , lucu kan?"

"Iya lucu." Bohyuk menatap sedih hanya diberi gantungan kunci 1 buah bentuk patung kakek memegang buah jeruk dan patung kakek itu berwarna pink.

.

.

.

 **END**

Annyeong, awalnya Holiday kemarin udahan tapi ada yang minta dilanjut. Yowes… Mian kalo kelamaan lanjutin chap ini.

Choi Seunghyun disini bukan T.O.P Big Bang ya, cuma pinjem nama aja heee...

Buat **Cha KristaFer** jelong-jelongnya udah dibayar lagi ya...

Gomawo yang udah mau baca, buat sider? Ah ya sudahlah... selagi bisa menghibur nyari pahala aja hehehe...

Sedang merenung nasib besok BigBoss ultah mau makan-makan, disuruh bawa suami/istri beserta anak, lah diriku sama siapa? Klo boleh pinjem Wonu gitu tapi pasti ga dibolehin Mingyu wkwkwk...

TGIF, 3 Feb 2017


End file.
